The Curse of The Golden Tomato
by See-Le-Fairy-Witch
Summary: Lovino is forced aboard of The Bad Touch Trio to meet it's three Captains. One of the captains in particular has his eyes on Lovino and when they find the Golden Tomato they have to avoid the infamous Captain Arthur and the Prince Roderick. Read Please! Now Bet'd by Ladybanana62
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of the Golden Tomato

By See le Fairy Witch

Parings: Spain x Romano, Italy x Germany, France x Canada, Hungry x Prussia, US x UK, Some Hungry x Austria but if you are a fan of it more than Prussia x Hungry then don't read this.

Rated: T (For Course language and sexual references, no fluff so far so it might change)

I own nothing but the plotline!

So my first guyxguy fic. Please be kind!

Edit: Now beta'd by ladybanana62 ^.^

"L-let go of me, B-bastard!" Lovino yelled, struggling out of the grasp of the four men, each holding one of his limbs. They had stolen him away from his homeland! Ambushed him and dragged him roughly onto this demon boat.

Throwing him to the ground they walked away shutting the door loudly behind them.

Lovino had knocked his head against the hard wooden floor and he groaned rubbing the sore spot. He knew where he was: he had seen the name on the rear of the ship, Bad Touch Trio.

The three most bloodthirsty pirates in all the seas had captured him. Good going Lovino, you idiot!

Now all he had to figure out was which captain he had been brought to: Gilbert, the hard-hearted one who would have him tortured; Francis, the perverted one; or Antonio, the unpredictable one in which Lovino's future would entirely depend on his mood.

He was hoping, Gilbert.

"Look Antonio! It's one of the Vargas!" A French accented voice made Lovino's eyes widen in fear still not looking up from the floorboards. _Oh no, not him, anyone but him_, Lovi thought panickly, _Wait, what did he say?_

"It is too~! My, my he's very cute~!" A Spanish accent finally made Lovino look up. He saw that, in fact, Antonio and Francis were sharing a bed a third lump between them.

"What? What happened?" Gilbert peeked through Antonio's arm to get a better view.

_They all sleep in the same bed? What the fuck!_ Lovino thought. Then a small lump at the bottom of the bed moved and out peeked a young man who he recognised as Matthew Williams who he had met when they were young. That bed must be like a black hole because it sure as hell doesn't look like it was big enough to fit four grown men in it.

"Look at you," Antonio cooed getting off the large bed and patted the trembling Italian's head. "Aren't you soooo cute?" He smiled brightly flashing a set of pearly white teeth. Lovino moved himself backwards until his back was pushing firmly against the wall.

No way was he being a part of this insane asylum.

Anotnio walked over to the cowering Italian looking down on him. Lovino tried to scowl up at him but was unable to hold the glare before looking away from the Spaniards bright green eyes. One of Antonio's boots touched Lovino's chin pushing his head up. A glint of something broken flashed beneath those eyes, not the cheerful glow they had possessed earlier.

"You- You fucking bastard!" Lovino spat causing the Spaniard to smile cruelly.

"Where's your brother Lovi?" He asked softly.

"Ooh, cutting straight to nicknames are we Toni?" Francis mused from the bed he slept in.

"What? I'm not good enough for you bastards?" Lovi yelled feeling a little hurt that they only wanted him for his brother. He wasn't even good enough to capture by himself. "Go fuck yourself!" He spat on Antonio's shoe, earning him a boot to the side of the face. Lovino lay on the ground, holding his throbbing cheek biting his lip trying to hold back tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of them.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi," Antonio tsked shaking his head, "I'm very sorry about that but that was not the right answer. Also prisoners should respect their masters. Next time I will kick you twice as hard," he warned the Italian.

"Even if I did know where Feliciano was I wouldn't tell you," Lovino pushed himself up. "Because it's bad enough I get stuck with you perverted bastards let alone you perverted bastards and a whiny little shit of a brother."

Antonio squatted down in front of the smaller man blocking him from the view of his friends. Two tanned fingers turned Lovino's head towards his holding it there.

"You're telling me you have no idea where your brother is?" He looked suspicious not fully believing him.

"He eloped with the potato-eating bastard. 'Veeeee~ Lovi I love him so much we're going to fuck and have 12,453 potato babys veee~' haven't seen him since." Lovino told the displeased captain.

"Who?" Spain looked confused light returning to the eyes that were so dark before.

_What was with this bastard? Did he have multiple personality disorder or something?_ Lovino thought still glaring at the Spaniard.

"My brother, I'm guessing." Gilbert was looking at Antonio and Lovino from under the covers. "He mentioned something about a new little Italian lover,' he shrugged. "What are the odds huh?" Lovino noticed Matthew had moved up next to Francis and they were snuggling on the other side of the bed. The Prussian shot them a look disgust and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, him," Lovino grumbled, "I have no idea where he is, and frankly I don't care. Can I go now?" Lovino asked. Antonio looked at Gilbert who looked a bit agro but they both nodded.

"Have fun," the Spanish man smiled and waved. Lovino scowled at them warily before getting up and slamming the door open then storming to the end of the deck. _When I get home Feliciano is so fucking dead. He's going to wish he was never_-

"What the fuck?" Lovino screamed angrily. "You've already set sail!" He heard laughter from the captain's cabin.

"Good one Antonio!" He heard Francis burst into another fit of laughter. Running to the back of the ship he saw his beloved country in the distance. He took his top off and stood on the rail preparing to dive.

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Antonio looking at him with a bored expression in his green eyes.

"I'm swimming back to Italy and you can't stop me, bastard!" Lovino yelled pointing an accusing finger at the Captain.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Good luck with that."

"I will!" Lovino yelled then promptly jumped into the water. As soon as the salty water touched his skin he regretted taking his shirt off, but it was to late now.

He started to swim realising he really wasn't actually that good of a swimmer. The waves tossing him about easily.

"Where'd the little guy go? I was just putting on my awesome clothes!" Gilbert laughed walking next to Antonio.

"He's swimming back to Italy apparently," The curly haired man told him just as Francis closed in on them taking a peek at Antonio's renown ass as the he leaned casually on the rail of the boat.

"So that's why the boat stopped?" France smiled, "You're not going to let him drown are you?"

"I suppose not… " He watched the struggling Italian for a few more moments each stroke growing weaker and weaker. "Prepare a boat!" Antonio ordered. He turned to his two friends. "He can't go for much longer before he drowns. I'll get him."

"The boat is prepared Captain Antonio," A girl told him. She had a flower in her long brown hair and a neat green dress on.

"Ahahaha! Why are you wearing a dress Eli? It makes you look like a girl!" Gilbert laughed causing Elizaveta to glare at him.

"That's because I am a girl!" She growled. This only made the Prussian laugh more.

"Sure you are! I think I'd know if you were a girl." Gilbert pointed out with a cheeky grin. Spain sighed and walked over to the boat, lowering it into to sea.

It wasn't long before he caught up to the Italian who was lying on his back in the waves trying to keep himself afloat. Antonio allowed himself to look at the Italian's small but lean body before speaking.

"Having a break already?" He asked. Lovino thrashed and choked on some water.

"It's a lot further away than it looks! Shut up!" Lovino snapped coughing his lungs up. Antonio just sighed and leaned back.

"Okay but if you need help, I'm right here." Antonio offered leaning back in the boat.

"Like I need your help you dick face," Lovino snapped continuing to swim. It took him five minutes to swim the distance Antonio went in one graceful swoop of the long wooden paddles. Lovino kept going for another 20 minutes before giving up.  
"Need a hand?" Antonio asked. Lovino huffed still panting from being pulled under by a wave Antonio had simply floated over it like it was nothing.

"Fine!" Lovino huffed.

"I'm not helping you until I hear _'Antonio I need your help'_," He teased.

"No."

"I can't hear you,"

"I hate you!"

"That's not it,"

"Go screw that French bastard and leave me alone!"

"Francis is in love with Matthew," Antonio told him. Lovino huffed looking away.

"A-Antonio… I- I need your h-help. You… you perverted jerk." He mumbled. Antonio smiled reaching out a hand. Lovino took it and Antonio pulled. He was much stronger than he had thought.

Antonio pulled him into the boat and on top of him shooting Lovino a suggestive smirk.

"You- You Bastard! Get off me!" Lovino yelled.

"But you're on top of me Lovi~," Lovino went bright red and pushed off himself towards the back of the small boat.

Lovino looked down occasionally staring at him.

He noticed the bright red coat hiding black pants and a pristine white top that was wet from Lovino landing on him. This made the top see through and stick to his well toned stomach and he had the first button undone so you could see a cross around his neck.

Antonio noticed Lovino's eyes glued to his chest and smiled.

"It's a cross," Antonio gave Lovi a cheeky grin. Lovi looked up at him shocked and scowled looking away.

"I wasn't looking at your cross bastard," Lovino scoffed looking away.

"What were you looking at then?" Antonio asked cocking his head. Lovino went slightly red.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered. "S-shut up!"

Antonio shrugged but with a smile. If only Lovino knew the Spaniard was planning on turning him into his personal slave. He even had a punishment dress picked out. He was going to use Feliciano as his slave but he now realised that Lovino would be more fun and he thought the elder Italian was much prettier than his brother. Maybe he even had a small crush on him.

He'd have to see and find out… maybe Francis could help out.

Done! Please review! The more review the more Spamano! And Prungry! And Fracethew! Or what ever you call France x Canada! Thanking LadyBanana62 who edited and will be editing the next chapter soon :D

Next Chappie soon!

-See le Fairy Witch-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So lets get one thing straight. I know most of the Pirate Spamano fanfictions involve Antonio raping Lovino then they fall in love… yada, yada, yada.**

**BUT TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS: I do not like those fanfictions either, so this will not be one of them. All you will get is Antonio flirting continuously with Lovi. There are logical grounds behind Lovi and Antonio falling in love.**

**So yeah.**

**And I'd like to thank Yaoigirl1996 for being so nice and PrussiaPWNS for being so incredibly AWESOME. After that review I really didn't feel like writing so thanks you guys really helped along with my amazing reviews from Girlsdoomsongofdoom and Bookworm24601.**

**VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU**

**Oh and I know my Spelling and grammar sucks. I just don't see it when I'm reading. So if anyone reading is interested in being my Beta Reader then PM me or review just asking and we'll go from there, ok?**

**I own nothing but the plot line!**

**Edit: Beta'd by Ladybanana62 ^.^**

* * *

Lovino sat on board the ship in the captain's room. Matthew had been in just before re-making the bed and putting away the Captain's bed bed clothes and along with his own. Lovino hadn't talked to him yet but Matthew hadn't said anything either, and he seemed quite content to keep it that way.

Antonio walked in and straight up to the throne that where Lovino sat. Lovino pushed himself back but Antonio only stayed there for a second before smiling and turning away towards the cupboards.

"Ah, Lovi, you've been so bad lately.: Running away and calling me all those mean names," Antonio sighed. Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"You- you bastard, I want a shirt now!" Lovino ordered. Antonio shook his head and tsked.

"You should know better than to order the Captain around," He sighed chastised looking over his shoulder with a smirk. Matthew peeked around the corner along with the two other captains.

Lovino growled getting off his chair and storming up to Antonio. You think Lovi would've learned by now that he was in their hands. He had no control over what they could do to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? If I wasn't stuck on this ship you would have no d-d-d" Lovino stuttered as Antonio turned a hint of insane in his emerald orbs. He backed Lovino into a corner forcing the smaller man into the corner of the room.

"Oh crap," He heard Gilbert whisper covering his red eyes. Francis looked worried and put his hands over Matthew's eyes trying to shield him from what was to come. Lovino had heard of this mood, Antonio was in nutjob mode. He had heard stories but he was here now. Stuck underneath Antonio's intense eyes. He didn't know whether to run or just drop to the ground and start crying like Feliciano always did, waving a white flag.

"Were you about to say 'dominance', Lovi?" Antonio purred. In any other situation Lovino would consider this tone of voice sexy but right now it just seemed said it so insane. Lovino went red from embarrassment and fear averting his eyes away from the pirate.

"Listen to me carefully, Lovi," He murmured softly into Lovi's ear, hot breath running down his neck, "I brought you here to be my… personal slave, now it's your job. You do what I say or I punish you… Got it?" His words came out like venom. Lovino shivered with fear and Antonio felt every movement underneath his larger frame, which made him smirk. He loved having this kind of control over the foul-mouthed Italian. Lovino looked up at the Spaniard tears fell forming in his hazel eyes as he nodded quickly.

Antonio, noticing the tears, and realised he was actually scaring Lovino. He didn't know why but that instantly made his stomach twist in guilt causing him to feel bad and he backed off quickly.

However he still had enough insane left in his tanned body to continue with his plan. He leaned into a chest at the bottom of the closet and pulled something out.

"Yes, Antonio, do it." Francis smiled brightly at the thought of the Italian wearing the clothing. He looked turned on by what Antonio had picked out. "I need to get Mathieu one of those."

"It looks exactly his size," Antonio seemed pleased with himself. Lovino pushed himself into the wall. He dreaded what Antonio had chosen out. Was it- oh god! Please let it not be! Was he going to hang Lovino?

"What are you up to, you bastard?" Growled Lovino. Antonio just laughed with a sinister look in his eyes as he stared at his choice of punishment.

"Lovino, from now on you will be my servant, you will work for me. As punishment for trying to run away you will be humiliated in front of the crew." He said in a cheerful plain tone. "Everyone knows the old style punishments don't work… so here's my plan," Lovino could hear the amusement in his voice and was ready to drown himself.

"What the he-" Lovino went to yell but before he could Antonio turned to reveal a red dress: it had puffy sleeves and a white apron over the top. Lovino looked closer to see a tomato sewn into the corner of the apron.

"You will wear this," He told the Italian.

"No!" Lovino yelled.

"No?"

"Yes, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that!"

"You have to,"

"No I don't, you can't force me into the dress," Lovino stood up turning around and crossing his arms. The Spanish Man sighed looking at Francis and Gilbert.

"If you insist," Francis purred with a smile.

"Kesesese! This is going to be fun," laughed Gilbert. Lovino froze; what was going to be fun?

Francis grabbed the Italian's arms and Antonio slipped the dress over his head. Lovino was blind and now pushed onto the bed. He noted how soft it was just as Antonio forced his arms into the sleeves and slipped it down.

"Get the stockings!" Francis called out.

"Stockings!" Lovino yelled, "Oh no! There is no fucking way I'm wearing stockings!"

Sure enough Antonio pulled ripped his pants off and slipped the stockings up to his thighs then stopped. Lovino looked to see he was a bit red.

"You can finish that," He winked at Lovino. Lovino scowled and looked away. Then he felt shoes go on and it was over.

The Bad Touch Trio let go and he pulled back. The stockings were white and limiting his ability to run so he turned around pulling them up.

"I am not wearing this!" Lovino objected turning back to face the three men.

"It's a bit late for that," Antonio pointed out sitting on the bed with one knee up. Francis leaned over one shoulder and Gilbert leant his head against Antonio's other arm.

"I-I'll take it off," Lovino proposed angrily pulling at the hem of the embarrassing dress.

"Go ahead," Antonio smirked causing Lovino to blush. Lovino stopped, lost for words.

"It's really hard to take him serious now," Gilbert cackled. "Not like we did before anyways."

"He's adorable," Francis purred with a devious smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Antonio stood quickly walking close to the blushing Italian placing a white bonnet on his head and tied it up.

"I hate you," Lovino murmured making Antonio laugh.

"Ah, you're right, it is really hard to take him serious now," Antonio patted his head and pinched his cheek affectionately. Lovino started to growl but the sound of bickering outside cut him off. Antonio looked at the door then followed his two amigos out to see what the fuss was about.

Once they were gone Lovino looked at Matthew who just smiled and waved.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing Lovino's expression.

"I'm fine, What do you think?," Lovino nodded. He was still pressing himself against the wall despite the fact the terrible threesome had left. He looked at Matthew curiously with a question brewing in his head.

"You look… nice," Matthew complimented him.

"Thanks," He murmured, "I have a question for you," He moved closer to Matthew sitting on the bed.

"Ask away," He smiled.

"W-why do you s-stay here? Y-you know, they aren't very n-nice." He asked Matthew cursing himself for stuttering so much. The Canadian's smile faded and for a moment and Lovino thought he had offended him. Not that he cared or anything.

"Not really, they're all really soft… like a tomato. They only have a hard outside." He laughed at his lame metaphor. "Let me show you something."

Matthew stood up opening the door and leading Lovino on deck where a brawl had started.

"Oh, p-people are looking at me," Lovino looked worried as he slowly walked out to Matthew."Bastards better stop staring at me or there's going to be trouble," Lovino growled hiding his hands in the many folds of the dress.

"Look at Gilbert," He told Lovino. The Italian turned his head to see the Prussian pushing Eliza, the brown haired girl wielding a frying pan, back but he still insisted on picking on her. "He may pick on Elizaveta a lot but he still cares about her. Most of the time he lets the fights go and waits for one to throw the other overboard but not when Eliza's involved." He laughed slightly, smiling knowingly at the two.

"So, h-he… isn't a selfless jerk, w-who only cares about him self?" Lovino looked confused.

"Exactly, Gilbert is incredibly nice when he wants to be, even to his thieving crew members," Matthew smiled at him.

Lovino frowned: this wasn't right, weren't pirates suppose to always be mean? It didn't make sense to the young man.

"Now look at Francis," He smiled with a caring look suddenly appearing in his blue eyes. "You may see him as a pervert but I look at him and see someone of incredible love and passion," He giggled a bit when Francis blew him a kiss.

"I- I thought they were keeping you against your-" He cut off with a disgusted look when Francis placed Matthew's imaginary kiss down his pants.

"Against my will. At the beginning, but then I started to notice certain things and… well, I fell for the most unlikely person." The Canadian hugged his polar bear close and blushed. Lovino noticed this and then noticed how Gilbert was talking to Eliza with unusually soft eyes for a psychopath in the corner of the ship.

"I see now, b-but they still took me from my home." Lovino pointed out.

"Yes, me too, but I like it here better. Oh and they did it before Captain Kirkland so you should really thank them," He mused. Lovino looked shocked.: What had Matthew just said? Was the notorious Arthur Kirkland after him?

He shivered at the thought of the man.

"W-w-what about-"

"Antonio?" Matthew finished his sentence for him. Lovino nodded. "He always fancied the Italian Princes and was aiming for Feliciano, did you know?"

Lovino shook his head with a huge hole appearing in his heart that he tried to ignore. He didn't know why. What did he care of what that bastard thought of him?

"But… I think he likes you the most," Matthew looked into the distance. Lovino's heart jumped and he ordered it to stay still. Someone liked him?: But no one likes, they his little brother over him all the time.

No one. Not even Grandpa Roma. They all love Feliciano. He tried to hold a blush back as Antonio winked at him.

"He's still got that personality disorder," Lovino grumbled looking away. Matthew smiled and looked at Antonio who was now giving his men a lecture.

"I admit Antonio, at times… he can be… quite scary…" Matthew seemed to be going off into a memory but pulled himself back to reality quickly, "but there is a reason for everything," He told me, then laughed. "He's only gets like that insane when he gets really mad… but most of the time he's just a silly kid," Matthew informed Lovino.

"I-I noticed that," Lovino looked down off in wonderland. He then snapped back with a stern pout. "W-what does it matter? They're still all b-bastards!" He snapped angrily just as Antonio walked over a stern grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**A/N: What does Antonio have in store? Lots and lots of chores and fun for all the Shippers. :)**

**There will be some FruCan in the next chapter and it'll be my first time writing it so go easy on me please . oh and it will cut off, I think. I don't know, you'll find out. But I might have to change the rating to M…**

**I'll see where the story takes me.**

**Please R&R!**

**Beta edit: From now on it will be human names only and **

**b.t.w. I forgot to mention Lovino is the Prince of Italy (same as Feli but he ran away). It will be better explained in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the bad update, wow, I cried when I read it. Can't believe it's been up so long.**

**-See le Fairy Witch-**


End file.
